fsafandomcom-20200215-history
Foreign relations of the Federated States of Antarctica
The Federated States of Antarctica currently recognizes and has full diplomatic relations with six other micronations: Flandrensis, Keep Watch, Marie State, Landashir, Nemkhavia, and Arkel. Additionally, it is open to diplomacy with any micronation that shares its goals of peace, justice, liberty, and equality. Recently, the Senate has been discussing macronations that would be in the interests of the Federation to establish relations with. First and foremost, the Federation wants to establish relations with its immediate geographic neighbors: Argentina, Chile, Britain, France, South Africa, Australia, and New Zealand. Other nations are key to Federation foreign policy as well: The United States, Russia, Brazil, the European Union, and Canada. The Federation also seeks to establish diplomacy with Venezuela, since that nation shares its ideals perhaps more than any other country in the world. Some countries have been barred from diplomatic ties with the Federation due to their human rights abuses. For example, the Federation does not recognize North Korea or the People's Republic of China. Instead, South Korea and Taiwan are recognized as the sole legitimate government of the respective countries. The Federation also refuses diplomatic ties with a majority of the Muslim World. Diplomatic ties * Arkel (Principality of Arkel) * Flandrensis (Grand Duchy of Flandrensis) * Landashir (Crown Principality of Landashir) * Marie State (State of Marie) * Nemkhavia (Socialist Federal Republic of Nemkhavia) * Keep Watch Interest in establishing diplomatic ties * Argentina * Australia * Brazil * Canada * Chile * China (ROC) * European Union * India * Japan * Korea (ROK) * Mexico * New Zealand * Norway * Russia * South Africa * United States * Uruguay * Venezuela United States The United States of America is currently the most important nation in the world. It would be of interest for any aspiring micronation to establish ties with the US. Russia The Russian Federation currently plays a major part in world affairs, one of the great powers of the world, and the successor state to the former Soviet Union. Russia is currently the most active nation in Antarctica, and is one of the few nations which has the right to make a claim in Antarctica, and a Russian made the first record sighting of the continent. Diplomatic relations with Russia are critical. Vice-President Devon Moore believes that gaining diplomatic relations with Russia should be the first priority for the Federated States. Venezuela Venezuela is regarded as the closest macronation the Federation has to an ideological twin. Both President Powell and Vice-President Moore regard Venezuelan President Hugo Chávez as someone they admire. Nations with Antarctic claims Argentina, Australia, Chile, France, New Zealand, Norway, and the United Kingdom have claimed territory in Antarctica. Though these territories are not official, this could lead to a possible conclusion that these seven nations would either not recognize the Federated States at all, or more likely not form any relations at first. Republic of West Antarctica The Federated States has yet to recognize the Republic of West Antarctica, pending its admission to GAMA, as well as its willingness to rescind claims to the State of Amundsen and Marie State. Normal diplomatic relations will occur once these two objectives are achieved. Barred from diplomatic relations * Afghanistan * Bangladesh * Barbados * China (PRC) * Egypt * Guyana * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Korea (DPRK) * Libya * Malaysia * Mauritania * Morocco * Nepal * Nigeria * Pakistan * Saudi Arabia * Sierra Leone * Somalia * Sudan * Syria * Uganda * Uzbekistan * Yemen China The Federation has a One-China Policy. Given the human rights abuses of the Beijing government, the Federation has opted to recognize the Republic of China in favor of the People's Republic of China. Korea North Korea is regarded as a rogue regime that has no legitimacy. The Federation regards the government of the Republic of Korea, based in Seoul, as the sole legitimate government of Korea. Muslim Countries The Muslim world is full of nations that restrict the rights of women, allow old men to marry and have sex with girls as young as eight, and impose the death penalty for homosexuality. Pakistan has recently legalized spousal rape. Such abuses are not acceptable to the Federation and therefore, nations that sanction those practices are unsuitable for diplomatic relations with the Federation. Countries that Torture Uzbekistan, Libya, Sudan, Syria, Malaysia, and Indonesia have abominable records of sanctioning torture to enforce a dictatorial regime. The Federation will not engage in diplomacy with these nations.